garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope Pussycat
Penelope Pussycat served as another love interest for Garfield. She appeared in Garfield and Friends, quickly becoming a regular (with three episodes being labeled as "Penelope Episodes"). She lives in an Italian restaurant, which is no doubt the main reason that Garfield goes out with her. The fact that Garfield enjoys eating more than being with her annoys Penelope, but she willingly goes out with him anyway, because as she says, "I don't care what we do as long as we do it together." Personality Being a substitution for Arlene in "Garfield and Friends", Penelope has a similar bodyshape as Arlene with the exception of her characteristic hair, beauty spot on cheek, blue eyes and smaller lips ( light pink in "Perils of Penelope" and "The Genuine Article", darker in the following episodes ). Apart from that, Penny has opposite personality to Arlene - she barely cracks jokes at Garfield's expense ( at least less frequent than Arlene does ) and her relationship looks more like one-side attraction. In fact, Garfield appreciates Penelope rather for her living in an Italian Restaurant, which can be seen in "The Third Penelope Episode". Appearances * Perils of Penelope * The Genuine Article * The Second Penelope Episode * The Garfield Musical * The Third Penelope Episode * The Garfield Rap * The Guy of Her Dreams Trivia *Penelope tends to walk on all four of her legs instead of two. *She has a big family including her unnamed mother, her brother Al, his unnamed wife with their three children, a deceased father, grandparents, an aunt, an uncle and many cousins. *Her design was changed during the episodes - originally she had beige fur color ("The Perils of Penelope" and "The Genuine Article"), replaced with gray in "The Second Penelope Episode", "The Garfield Musical", "The Third Penelope Episode" , "The Garfield Rap" and "The Guy of Her Dreams". *She also had eyelashes since her debut episode, but they disappeared by "The Second Penelope Episode". * Penny likes to sing, which can be seen in 4 episodes, including short vocal parts in "The Perils of Penelope" and "The Garfield Rap" and sung episodes "The Garfield Musical" and "The Guy of Her Dreams". * Part of the reason Penelope was created was because the writers were having a hard time writing Arlene. Jim Davis had reservations on Arlene, not wanting the character used if they couldn't portray her the way he wanted them to. Seasons later, Penelope was made in the cartoon. * In later seasons of "Garfield and Friends", Penelope was one of the few female characters, besides Lanolin, to appear regularly in the series. Gallery The gallery for Penelope Pussycat be viewed here. This mini-gallery has to show, how did Penny change through the series. TPoP009.png|Penny in "The Perils of Penelope". Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-13h46m09s12.png|Penny in "The Second Penelope Episode" TGM297f.png|Penny in "The Garfield Musical" Penelope5.png|Penny in "The Third Penelope Episode" GoHD017c.png|Penny in "The Guy of Her Dreams" Vlcsnap-2014-10-23-20h58m09s229.png|Penny in "The Garfield Rap". GarfieldxPenelope GoHD.png|Modified animation cell from "The Guy of Her Dreams". Penelope12.png|The cutest cowgirl in the Wild West. Penelope13.png|Wish he focused more on me than on lasagna... Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-22h48m38s191.png|Flirty Pussycat. Languages: Polski Polish Category:Cats Category:Female Characters Category:Garfield And Friends Characters Category:Animals Category:Pussycat Family